


i don't know where it is going

by bangdaelo



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangdaelo/pseuds/bangdaelo
Summary: both of them has a crush on each other.





	i don't know where it is going

Youngjae rolls his eyes at the guy in front of him who, apparently, doesn’t pay any attention to what he was saying, at all. “I know he is stunning and shit,” he says matter-of-factly, and successfully catches the other’s attention, “but this is important, hyung.”

Yongguk turns his head to the pouty Youngjae, giving him the I-don’t-know-what-you-are-talking-about look while sipping on his coffee. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “I get it, okay. We need to analyze the text first and –“

“No. The first thing we, no, you, have to do is to stop staring at Jung Daehyun.”

Yongguk lets out a heavy sigh. “I was not staring at him and can you lower your voice?”

“Duh, then what? You were staring at the tall weirdo beside him?”

“Youngjae,”

“I know it’s not a good idea to do our work where Jung Daehyun is.”

“Can we drop this? And do our work? You get all my attention now,” Yongguk says, giving Youngjae the best puppy look he can afford. Youngjae just rolls his eyes.

\--

“Those guys were staring at you.”

“Hm?”

“Especially that scary looking one, he’s been staring at you for I don’t know how long.”

Daehyun gave up and finally looks up to his friend, brows furrow in confusion. “Who were you talking about?”

“Bang and his birdy friend.”

Daehyun blinks for several times, trying to fit the information Junhong just gave him. Bang. Birdy friend. Staring at him? “You mean Yongguk and Youngjae from chemistry department?” Junhong nods and Daehyun blushes.

"Yah, why are you blushing!" Junhong whispers as he looks at his blushing hyung. "They don't even look as handsome as me."

"Shut up."

\--

The cafeteria is too packed when Daehyun goes in. He should've gone with Junhong but the taller boy has something to do with the anime guy with the blue hair and leaves him to eat alone. Some of his classmates recognize him and thankfully offer him a seat, but after five minutes, they have to go. Daehyun just smiles at them as some of them say their farewell. Now, he is eating alone and he doesn't like it. Usually, his mind starts to wander thinking about small unimportant thing like why is Bang Yongguk headed to his table right now?

What?

"Can I sit here?" the guy asks with his deep voice and charming smile which Daehyun can't say no to. He gulps his chocolate milkshake before nodding and returning the smile. "Sure."

"Thanks," Yongguk places his tray on the table. They are now sitting face to face and Daehyun can't stop looking at the guy in front of him. Is his hair color really brown or he dyed it?

"I'm Yongguk," the deep voice greets his ears again and Daehyun almost shivered. He looks at the hand -- the pretty hand -- in front of him, offering a handshake, and he takes it. "I know. I'm Daehyun," Daehyun says and gives Yongguk a small smile. Yongguk widens his eyes, Daehyun knows him?

"You know me?" he asks and lets out a nervous laugh. Daehyun is sure a popular guy. He is cute, handsome, has the voice of an angel, and he likes to help a lot of people. But Yongguk?

"Y-yeah. I often see you in the music room and one day I decided to ask one of your friend your name," Daehyun's cheeks are getting redder and his voice is getting quieter after he said that. He can't believe he really said that. He embarrasses himself in front of his crush. Good job, Daehyun.

"Oh, right, I use that room a lot," Yongguk scratch the back of his head. The table goes silent for a few seconds and he decides it's time to eat.

"Sorry, I talk a lot. Let's eat," he smiles and nudges Daehyun's tray with his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

\--

Daehyun left first after he got a call from his friend, repeatedly saying sorry and thank you to Yongguk for accompanying him to eat his lunch. Yongguk just smiled at him and said they should -- if Daehyun wants, spend their lunch time together just in case his friend can't accompany him. Daehyun nodded and nervously asked if Yongguk wanted his Kakao id.

And that's why Yongguk can't stop staring at his phone. He has been staring at it, at Daehyun's Kakao profile for five minutes, until he hears someone snapping their fingers at him.

"What are you looking at?" Himchan asks, as his hand get closer to grab Yongguk's phone. He then let out a weird noise when he finds out what it is. "You finally got his Kakao!"

Yongguk shrugs and put his phone in his pocket. "He... he gave it to me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you finally talk to him?"

"Had a lunch with him."

Again, Himchan let out a weird noise. "Seriously??? Wow someone is going to be really jealous."

Yongguk squints his eyes and about to ask who but someone interrupts them. "Hyung!" the cheerful voice calls, and then he falls forward after the smaller guy jumps at him.

"Let's have a lunch together!" Youngjae chirps. "Since you are here," he points his finger at Himchan, "can you pay my lunch today?" Himchan rolls his eyes at him. "I thought you are Yongguk's responsibility?"

"What?" the older one says, and Himchan gets a slight slap on his arm.

"Hurry! Let's go in! I'm hungryyyyy" Youngjae whines, pulling both of his hyungs hands but only Himchan follows.

"I already ate my lunch, you can go with him. I have something to do so bye. I'll see you later!" Yongguk says with a smile as he walks backward and then runs after giving the dumbfounded Youngjae a wave.

**Author's Note:**

> literally i dont know where this is going, so probably won't continue it if i have no inspiration or idea lol


End file.
